Skinny Dipping Is Always Fun With Fang
by LemonsAreLife
Summary: When the summer heat gets to Max, the only solution is to go skinny dipping with Fang! FAX LEMON


**Hi! This lemon was requested and is for into the one light!**

**PM me for more ideas/requests!**

**Read and review!**

"Fang," I whisper, shaking him from his slumber. "Get up."

He wakes immediately; all those years of being on the run had given all of us a small case of insomnia. And Fang, Iggy, and I had the worst cases of it. "What?"

"It's too hot in here," I whine as I sit on the side of his bed. "This whole summer in Florida thing is killing me."

He nods groggily. "Alright, why am I supposed to help with this?" he sits up and rubs his eyes. His hair sticks up in random directions, almost making me giggle. Bed head and Fang were two things that surprisingly went together.

"I want to take a quick flight down to the beach, and I wanted you to come," I say, using my new talent of bambi eyes to persuade him.

He agrees quickly, standing next to me as I leap from the window. My wings spread and fill with air before I can hit the ground. We circle a few times to check the house for threats before we fly to the nearest beach.

It's empty, of course, as it was three in the morning. The white sand and blue waters are still inviting when we land, and it's only then I remember our slight problem. We forgot bathing suits. I was in such a hurry to get to the beach that I forgot the most crucial part about swimming attire.

"Fang," I say quietly as he stares out into the horizon. "We kind of forgot bathing suits."

His reaction surprises me. "Alright," he says with a shrug, pulling his black t-shirt over his head. He takes a step forward so the water hits his toes before receding. "I have a solution for that." He steps into the water, wading in until he's waist length, then something flies through the air.

His shorts.

As I found out through a very unpleasant experience, Fang does not wear underwear while sleeping. So that meant he was naked under the water.

For some reason, that made me blush and get a little bit wetter down… there.

"Come on in, the water is fine!" Fang shouts, pushing a bit towards me as if that proved his theory. "But be careful, don't get your clothes wet." He pauses. "Unless you're too scared."

That was it. No matter what the challenge is, my stubbornness refuses to let me back down. So I pull my shirt over my head, leaving me in a sports bra and shorts. I pull down my shorts next, taking my panties with them. When I'm left in my bra, I throw modesty to the wind and ditch that too.

Fang is gaping in the water when I step in. His eyes flit between my eyes and my breasts.

"I am not scared," I inform as I wade by.

The clear water allows me to see how hard he is, and again, this makes me wetter. Damn, this boy had to be at least eight inches.

"Fang," I say quietly, causing him to turn. That's all I can do before I smash my lips to his.

He has no time to react, all he can do is wrap his arms around my bare waist and kiss me back. This was amazing and scary at the same time. I mean, we had kissed before, but we had never kissed _naked._

We continued to make out, our tongues battling for dominance. He wins after a minute, and that's when my back hits something. It turns out to be a rock wall, naturally made and something I would have marveled at if I hadn't been receiving the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

I thought it couldn't get better until Fang's idle hands reach up at begin to massage my breasts. Not gently, either. His hands were rough and felt amazing and let me know what it was he wanted.

His mouth leaves mine, making me cry out in disappointment. The sound dies in my throat when Fang's mouth licks down my stomach in the now knee deep water until he reaches my dripping wet pussy.

His tongue laps at my clit, making me cry out in pleasure. This was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. He sucks and nips and flicks at the bundle of nerves, making shudders run up and down my body. It isn't until he shoves a finger up my pussy to I cry out his name.

"Fang!" I moan, feeling my walls tighten around the two fingers he was thrusting up my pussy as fast as he could. "I'm going to cum!"

Then my walls tighten, my muscles spasm and I'm on cloud nine. My orgasm is amazing as it runs its course, sending waves of pleasure through me. He laps up all my cum, tickling my sensitive clit.

As soon as I recover I kiss him, letting him know that it was amazing. As soon as I pull away, he lines up at my entrance and I know what's going to happen.

He thrusts into me, automatically making me moan in intense pleasure. Like before, he gives me no time to accommodate his new motions, and his thrusts are fast and give me so much pleasure I can't see straight.

My legs wrap around his waist, feeling the muscles tighten as he thrusts into me. This allows him to hit new places, making me cry out, "Yes! Fuck me harder, deeper!"

He complies, moving us over so that he can raise me onto a rock ledge that had been smoothed from years of battling with waves.

We're lying sideways when his dick enters me again, and he raises my leg to get a good angle from behind.

I'm moaning so loudly at this point I'm surprised we haven't attracted a shark or something. All of my thoughts leave my mind as soon as my walls contract again. Fang's thrusts become erratic and then he cums in me.

It is the best thing I have ever felt. My second orgasm is much more powerful than the first, and it takes me longer to recover.

"We should go back," I say breathlessly moments later.

"No." he replies with a kiss to my neck. "I need a round two."

"What are you, a robot?" I ask, giggling a bit.

His answer isn't words. Instead, he kisses my neck slowly, tenderly, so unlike a few moments ago. The past sex was about need and want, and neither of us were exactly patient. Now, it's about our real feelings for each other.

Deciding that I hadn't given Fang as much pleasure as he had given me, I make him stand before leaning down so I am face to face with his rock hard cock. It is then I decide I'm going to make him beg.

I lick a straight line up and down his dick, making him sharply inhale. "Fuck," he murmurs as I take the head of his cock in, swirling my tongue. I release my hold and lean back, pleased with the look on his face.

"Max," he groans. "Please."

I tilt my head to the side. "Please what? Elaborate."

Before I can laugh, he pulls me up and kisses me roughly. "Please suck my dick."

I fall back to my knees and waste no time wrapping my lips around his dick and begin to bob my head. Slowly at first, then I accelerate, making him cry out. Damn, Fang is vocal during sex.

He begins to thrust into my mouth after a few minutes, so that his dick hits the back of my throat. I almost gag, but stop it and let him do as he wants.

His thrusts become erratic and shallow before he cums. I swallow the salty liquid, smiling a bit. "Good?" I ask, leaning back.

"Great," he replies sexily, pushing me down so I'm under him. He proceeds to thrust into me again, making me moan.

We take our time the second time, and it takes nearly five minutes of thrusting and moaning before we both cry out and cum.

My third orgasm is by far the best, and it takes me several minutes before I can come back down from the stars. I breathe heavily before Fang stands, pulling me up with him.

"Damn, we need to do that more," Fang tells me before jumping to fly back to our clothes.

"Agreed," I whisper before jumping to join him.

And I really do agree.


End file.
